


hold me close

by orphan_account



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Freddy is a cuddler.





	hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> this movie was just too cute, AND it came out on my birthday, so i had to get off my arse and write something fluffy for it

Freddy is a cuddler.

 He utilizes every opportunity to snuggle up with his siblings, to spend time with them, to get under their skin and to let them get under his.

 Some days, he lays in Mary’s arms, as she strokes his curls and shares tidbits of gossip she’s picked up. Freddy occasionally provides some feedback, whether it’s about how _atrocious Becky’s hair looked today_ , or how _Tiffany and Chad made an awful couple_. Mary's bed is soft and warm, piled with comfy throws. She smells like roses and peppermint. It makes Freddy feel _safe._  

Other times, he plays Tekken with Eugene, as they squeeze together on the couch upstairs. It should be uncomfortable, but somehow, they make it work. Freddy always loses, and always makes sure to lose, because seeing the joy on Eugene’s face is worth it. The younger boy treats every victory like his first, and Freddy can’t help but play along. He throws an arm around his little brother’s shoulders and pulls him in close as Eugene kicks his ass with Mokujin. It makes Freddy feel _joyful_. 

Pedro is warm and comfortable to lay with, be it on a bed or a sofa or even in the car. They usually share a pair of earphones, taking turns on choosing the song. Pedro will usually go for Taylor Swift, but Freddy himself prefers something with a poppy beat. Sometimes, they fall asleep while calmly arguing over artists and lyrics. It makes Freddy feel _groovy_. 

He colours with Darla, using metallic or sparkly crayons to draw pictures of hearts and flowers and sunsets. She knows that he does it to spite her, but doesn’t speak on it, because her big brother can be such a _cutie-patootie_ sometimes. Darla usually sprawls across his stomach, being extra careful of his leg, nuzzling her face into one of his brightly coloured superhero t-shirts. It makes Freddy feel _happy_.

 Freddy sandwiches himself between Rosa and Victor, but that only happens on rare occasions. Sometimes, it’ll be after a beating from a pair of asshats at school, or just when he’s having a sucky day. Rosa will kiss him on his forehead and mumble sweet, reassuring things, like _it’ll be okay, mi amor, hang in there_. Victor usually ruffles his hair and watches him with loving concern in his eyes. It makes Freddy feel _protected_. 

With Billy, it’s a different story. 

They’ll snuggle up in the bottom bunk, squeezed together and buried under layers of comforters in the winter, or a fan blowing over them in the summer. Freddy will hide his face in Billy’s sweatshirt, and try to crack a joke about how cheesy it is that both of his personas favour the colour red. Billy will shoot back with a retort, his voice playful, never mean. Occasionally, he’ll even laugh at Freddy’s totally unfunny jokes. They’ll talk about their days, him as _just Freddy_ and Billy as _Shazam_. Sometimes, he’ll feel the brush of lips on his hair, or will feel the tingle of skin under his own. It’s nice, and it’s everything that the both of them never knew they needed. 

It makes Freddy feel _loved_.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh probably ooc and terribly written, i spent like twenty minutes on this, apologies!


End file.
